


heartbreaker

by fillintheblank



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yuuri is a nanny, there are two OCs but I swear they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillintheblank/pseuds/fillintheblank
Summary: Yuuri gets a job as a nanny for a pair of twins. He didn't expect to fall hopelessly in love with their dad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	heartbreaker

######  Two Weeks Before Valentine's Day 

Yuuri winced as he accidentally burned his hand with a hot glue gun. For the third time. Now, most days he’d hardly call himself talented or capable, but being defeated by a crafting tool that spit out sparky purple glue was a definite blow to his pride. Beside him, the girls were quiet as they concentrated on their own projects. Or, well, they were semi-quiet.

“Yuuri, let’s play truth or dare!”

He looked up at the cramped arts and crafts room they were working in, and then back down at the girls. Playing truth or dare while making Valentine’s Day cards seemed ambitious for the pair of seven-year-olds, but who was he to deny them?

“Sounds fun. Eva, you can go first.”

The girl in question beamed and slapped her hand against the top of the table. “Okay! Yuuri, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to lick your hand.”

The girls giggled when Yuuri lifted his arm up and licked the back of his hand. He wiped his hand on his jeans and chose his next victim. “Manya, truth or dare?”

“Hm…” Manya hesitated, “I choose truth. Wait, we totally absolutely have to tell the truth if we pick truth, right?”

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. “Well, most of the time you do, but if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to answer.”

His response must have been the right one, because Manya nodded. Yuuri thought about what question he would ask; he and Phichit had been roped into a few games of truth or dare in college, but the questions they asked then were hardly appropriate for children. Yuuri glanced down and looked at all of the felt hearts and rhinestones scattered across the table. Yeah, that would probably work.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Both girls laughed again. “No, but two boys have a crush on me!” Manya enthusiastically responded. Eva was quick to assure Yuuri that two boys also had a crush on her. 

Eva leaned over towards Manya. “Wait, do you have a crush on Isaac or not?” 

Manya shook her head no. The tube of glitter glue in her hand was starting to drip onto the ground. Eva turned on her chair to face Yuuri while he gently grabbed the glitter glue from Manya’s hand. 

“One of the boys that has a crush on me had _nine_ girlfriends, but he broke up with all of them to be with me!” Eva informed him, “But, I don’t like him back.”

Yuuri grabbed some paper towels and bent down to wipe the globs of glue off of the basement floor. “Nine girlfriends?” 

“Yeah!”

“We have love problems,” Manya chimed in with a serious expression. 

Yuuri threw away the towels and returned to his chair. He poked Manya’s face between her furrowed brows. “I can see that.”

Manya dropped her serious expression and smiled up at him. Internally, Yuuri felt for Mr. Nine Girlfriends. It seemed like the twins had inherited their dad’s heartbreaker tendencies. Both girls returned to their valentines; Eva was trying to spell out the word “Love” in different colored glitter glues while Manya liberally covered her card in polka dots. 

Suddenly, Manya seemed to remember that they were playing a game. “Yuuri, truth or dare?”

“Hm...let’s do truth.”

“Have you ever had a crush?” Manya asked.

Yuuri smiled a bit. “I’ve had lots of crushes.”

Eva and Manya gasped and looked up from their projects. It seemed like their nanny’s love life was more important than Valentine’s Day cards.

“How many?”

“Well, let’s see… my first crush was probably Yuuko, and that was when I was around your age. Then it was Noah in grade school-- I’m pretty sure we got fake married-- and then Izzy in high school. I liked a few different people in college.”

‘Liked’ was a generous word for the people he had hooked up with in college, but he wasn’t about to tell the girls that. 

“You got married?” Eva asked with wide eyes.

“No, I got _fake_ married.”

“And then you got fake divorced?”

Yuuri set his arm on the table and propped his head up on his hand. “Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t think we ever officially fake broke up.”

Manya tapped on Eva’s shoulder and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Eva nodded along to whatever Manya was saying, and Yuuri started to fear for his life. Manya turned back to Yuuri with a determined look on her face.

“Eva and I are going to be your fake lawyers and help you get a fake divorce.”

Yuuri hid a smile in the palm of his hand. “I’d love to fake hire you two.”

Eva whooped. “Perfect! You can’t be married if you’re going to date our da--”

“ _Eva!_ ” Manya smacked her sister’s arm. Eva's expression was sheepish and both girls surreptitiously looked over at Yuuri. He decided to cut them some slack and reached over to grab a stack of paper while pretending he hadn’t heard anything.

Fifteen minutes later and the three of them were surrounded by papers covered in the girls’ blocky handwriting; the twins had worked together to create legal documents while Yuuri made fake checks to pay for their legal counsel. Finally, Manya pushed a paper in front of him and all three of them cheered when Yuuri signed it. Makkachin trotted downstairs to check out what the commotion was and Yuuri kneeled down to hold her face in his hands.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri cooed, “Guess who just got divorced?”

Makkachin gave him a cheerful tail wag in response.

As if summoned by their shouts, Yuuri heard the garage door start to open. The girls and Makkachin all perked up and sprinted up the stairs. Yuuri took a moment to pick up some papers and plastic gemstones off of the floor before following them. When he reached the entryway, the girls had already latched onto their dad. A girl dangled off of each of Victor’s arms -- Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what else those arms could hold. Desperately pining nannies, maybe?

Victor set them down with his signature heart-shaped smile on his face and then kneeled down to greet each girl individually. Once again, Yuuri was struck by how similar Victor and his daughters looked. They all had the same clear blue eyes, sharp features, and shock of silver hair. Yuuri couldn’t decide who was more adorable: Victor, Makkachin, or the girls. 

Makkachin bounced around the little family eagerly, and Victor made sure to give her attention as well. Yuuri was so gone. Finally, Victor looked up and smiled at him. Yuuri gave him an awkward wave and his smile broadened. Manya wrapped her arms around one of Victor’s legs.

“Dad, guess what we did today.” 

“Yuuri got divorced!” Eva near-shouted while bouncing excitedly in place. 

Victor looked back at Yuuri with his eyebrows raised. “Did he?”

Yuuri broke the eye contact and looked down at the girls. “I got _fake_ divorced.”

Victor nodded in understanding. “Ah, of course. And I assume the girls helped you out?”

“They provided excellent legal counsel.”

“I expected nothing less,” Victor responded. He reached down to ruffle Manya’s hair and she beamed up at him.

“Here, let’s move to the kitchen so I can write you your check.”

Victor started towards the kitchen with Manya still attached to his leg. A fond smile spread across Yuuri’s face as he and Eva trailed behind them. 

“And how were the girls today?” Victor turned to face the counter while he filled out the check. 

“They were absolutely terrible.” Yuuri winked at Eva, who giggled and hopped up to sit on the counter. Manya finally let go of Victor’s leg and jumped up to join her. 

Victor gasped dramatically. “My own sweet children? The fruit of my loins? How could they!?”

“He’s just kidding, Dad,” Manya assured him.

“Yeah, we were great!” Eva added on, “We made Valentine’s Day cards and played with Makkachin and wrote legal papers!”

“Well, that’s a relief. Valentine’s Day Cards, hm?” Victor turned to face Yuuri, “Did you make any for me?”

“Not a chance.” Yuuri prayed that he wasn’t blushing.

Victor clutched his chest with a wounded look. “You’re breaking my heart, Yuuri!”

Manya and Eva laughed from behind their father’s back. Yuuri shot them the stink eye and they laughed even harder. Adorable little menaces, the both of them. Victor handed Yuuri his check with a flourish and a charming smile. Yuuri said his goodbyes and turned to walk out the door. He swore that Victor’s eyes lingered on him for a moment as he left, but he brushed it off as his own overactive imagination. 

Once he reached his car, Yuuri took a moment to lean his head against the steering wheel.

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

He had only been working for Victor about a month, but Yuuri was already pathetically infatuated with him. Yuuri wallowed in pity for a few seconds more before starting his car up and driving away. 

######  One Week Before Valentine's Day 

Yuuri was in the middle of cutting up a banana in Victor’s kitchen when he heard the front door slam open. He was a bit concerned, but he knew that the front door had been locked, so whoever was there had to have a key. Besides, when Makkachin rushed to the door Yuuri couldn’t hear any barking or growling. He turned to face the kitchen entrance just as two people walked in, a girl and boy. They looked like they were in their late teens or early twenties, and Yuuri vaguely recognized them from pictures he had seen around the house. 

The blonde one stopped in his tracks and scowled suspiciously when he caught sight of Yuuri, who was still holding a knife in front of him. Yuuri quickly tucked the knife behind his back. 

“Who are you?” the boy snapped.

“Uh, the nanny?”

“Is that a question?”

The red haired girl pushed past the boy with an eager look on her face. “You must be the new nanny! Victor’s right, you _are_ cute. I’m Mila, and the little bastard over there is Yuri.”

Yuuri was slightly stunned. “I, um…”

Mila smiled at him. “And what’s your name?”

“Yuuri.”

“ _Huh_?!” Yuri shouted, “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, no, that’s my name, I’m not--”

“Don’t worry about him, Yuri just likes to yell,” Mila interrupted cheerily, “It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri! Yuri Junior, stop glaring so that we can go say hi to the girls.”

“YURI JUNIOR!?”

“They’re doing homework in their room,” Yuuri supplied.

The two walked away, bickering for all they were worth. Yuuri turned back to his banana slices; he could hear Manya and Eva’s excited voices through the walls. A few minutes later, he walked into their room with two plates of freshly sliced fruit. When he entered the room, he saw Mila and Manya both sitting criss-cross on her bed, talking in hushed voices, while Eva tried to climb a grumpy looking Yuri like a jungle gym. Yuuri stifled a laugh and set the plates on their nightstands. 

Once the girls caught sight of him (and more importantly, their snacks), they scrambled over to where he was standing by their nightstands. They tried to shove food in their mouths while enthusiastically talking about Mila and Yuri, who were apparently their godparents. 

“And Yuri has the same name as you, Yuuri! Isn’t that cool?” Eva asked.

Manya frowned. “But it is kinda confusing.”

“Wait! Manya, we should come up with a different name for this Yuri.” Eva pointed at Yuri with the hand that wasn’t holding an orange slice. 

“What do you mean a ‘different name’!?”

“Shh!” Eva cut Yuri off, “We’re trying to talk here. What if we change the first letter? We could call him Guri or something.”

Manya considered it for a moment while Yuri crossed his arms with a scandalized look on his face. “That’s pretty good, but it might still get mixed up. Maybe we should change the last letter. What do you think about Yurd?”

Mila and Yuuri looked at each other, both clearly holding in laughter while Yuri screeched in horror. 

“Shh!” This time it was Manya who hushed Yuri. Yuuri figured it was about time he intervened. 

“I have an idea.”

Both girls turned to look at him with expectant faces.

“What do you think about Yurio?”

Manya and Eva considered it for a moment before breaking into smiles.

“It’s perfect--”

“Wow! I knew dad did a good job hiring you--”

“Yuri-o! Yuri-o!” The girls started chanting. Mila and Yuuri laughed for real this time. Yuri lunged at Yuuri, but he easily sidestepped, still laughing. 

“Why are we changing my name? I’ve known the girls longer.”

Yuuri smiled. “Ah, but I’m older.”

“Yeah, Yurio, he’s older,” Eva chimed.

Yuuri decided to spare Yuri any more embarrassment and changed the topic. “So, Manya, what were you and Mila whispering about over there?”

“My love problems!”

Mila nodded with a serious expression. “She’s got more relationship troubles than I do.”

“That’s because you’re a hag,” Yuri mumbled.

She whacked Yuri upside the head and continued, “Has she told you about this, Yuuri?”

“You mean the two boys that have a crush on Manya?”

“It’s actually three now,” Manya informed him.

Mila placed a hand on her hip. “These little heartbreakers take after me.”

Yuri scowled. “They do not. If anything, they take after _me_.”

“No way, like you know anything about love.”

“I totally do!”

“Uh-huh,” Mila scoffed, “tell that to a certain dark haired boy by the name of Ot--”

“SHUT UP!”

Yuri looked like he was about to combust. Mila and the girls laughed while Yuuri looked on in amusement.

\---<3 <3 <3--- 

“Phichit, even his _friends_ are endearing. I’m so fucked.”

Phichit hummed and gave him a sympathetic look before taking a massive bite out of his slice of pizza. He had taken one look at Yuuri’s miserable face when he walked into their apartment after work and declared it a pizza and movies kind of night. Yuuri took an angry bite of his own pizza and idly watched the movie playing on their TV. 

“I think you should just ask him out. From what you’ve told me, it sounds like he’s into you, too.”

“But he’s my employer! Plus, he has kids.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all, but it might make Victor more hesitant to date somebody, and what if I do something wrong and permanently fuck up the girls?”

“Yuuri, you already watch them every day. I feel like the time to worry about that has passed.”

Yuuri sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. But I still won’t date him if I’m working for him. Besides, there’s no way he likes me back.”

Phichi rolled his eyes but dropped the topic. 

“Alright, alright. Now, let’s talk about me! I told you about the broody guy who works at the pet store, right? Well, the other day he--”

Yuuri finished his slice of pizza and let Phichit’s chattering distract him from his sad, sad love life.

######  Three Days Before Valentine's Day 

Eva had lost her favorite blanket. Normally, the girls were even-tempered and easy to handle, but right then, Eva looked like she was on the edge of a meltdown. Yuuri searched around the house, growing more frantic by the minute, while Eva sat on the living room carpet with tears streaming down her face.

Yuuri’s search eventually brought him to Victor’s bathroom. He hated to invade Victor’s privacy like this, but he could hear Eva’s crying starting to get louder. The counters were blanket free, and Yuuri didn’t want to go rummaging through the drawers. 

Yuuri was about to leave when he saw something neon pink in the corner of his eye. There was a Post-it Note stuck to the mirror, and he could just make out words written across the paper. He was already guilty about looking through Victor’s room, but the sight of the sticky note was tempting. What reminder was important enough that Victor wanted to see it every time he looked at himself in the mirror?

Yuuri’s curiosity won out, and he shuffled over to the note. Victor had written, in his loopy, elegant handwriting, “You can not date your nanny.”

Yuuri stared at the note. And then stared at it for a little longer. What could he possibly mean by that? Did Victor have a history of dating his nannies? Why couldn’t he date his nanny? Yuuri was desperate to know.

An excited shout broke through his contemplation. Yuuri shook his head and walked out to the living room, where Manya had apparently found Eva’s blanket shoved deep within the couch. She waved it around her head victoriously while Eva tried to grab for it.

Victor had to stay late at work that day, so Yuuri got the girls ready for bed. The whole time, he wondered what the sticky note could mean.

\---<3 <3 <3--- 

“Yuuri, that means he likes you,” Phichit insisted when Yuuri told him about the note later that night.

“That can’t be it.”

Phichit thunked his head against the table.

######  One Day Before Valentine's Day 

Yuuri and Phichit were eating dinner on the couch when he received a call from an unknown number. Yuuri eyed his phone suspiciously but eventually decided to pick up.

“Hello, is this Yuuri Katsuki?”

“This is him.”

“I’m calling regarding an application you submitted for our open position as an instructor. We’ve reviewed your application, and we’d love to add you to our team--”

Phichit sat up straighter on the couch and gave him a questioning look. The woman on the other side of the call was still talking, but Yuuri could hardly hear her in his state of shock.

“--more details in an email. Does that work for you?”

Yuuri snapped out of his daze. “Yes, of course! That sounds great.”

The woman said her farewells and hung up. 

“Who was that?” Phichit asked.

“The dance studio. They want to hire me as a full-time instructor.”

Phichit gasped. “Yuuri, that’s amazing! You’ve been looking for a job like this since you graduated from college.”

“I know. I applied weeks ago, I had almost forgotten… but, yeah, this is great.”

Phichit shot him a contemplative look. “You don’t seem very excited.”

“No, I am.” 

Or at least, he should be. Yuuri had majored in dance in college, and the past couple years had been spent jumping from job to job while he searched for a position that actually used his degree. This job was at a pretty prestigious studio, and it was well paying and close to his apartment. It was a dream come true.

“This is about Victor, huh?”

“And the girls, too,” Yuuri responded, “Of course I’ll accept the position, I’ll just… miss them.”

His job as a nanny was only supposed to be a temporary position while he looked for a better job. He didn’t expect to grow so attached to Victor and his family.

“You know, you don’t have to lose all contact with them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t date your employer? Victor isn’t going to be your employer for much longer.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri groaned.

“I’m being serious! He clearly likes you, you should go for it.”

Yuuri hesitated. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

######  Zero Days Before Valentine's Day 

The next day, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about what Phichit had said. It didn’t help that it was Valentine’s Day, and everywhere he looked there were hearts and flowers and sappy commercials on TV. 

When Victor came home that night, he and the girls were in the middle of watching a movie. Victor greeted them all and then flopped down on the couch to watch with them. Yuuri started to stand up to get ready to go, but Victor grabbed his wrist.

“Stay for a bit?”

Victor looked up at him with imploring eyes.

“I don’t know…”

“Just until the end of the movie.”

“Yeah, Yuuri, stay until the movie ends!” Eva said.

“You’ll miss the best part if you leave,” Manya added.

Normally, he’d try to maintain some professionalism around Victor, but, well, he wasn’t going to be an employee for much longer. He settled back down on the couch, with the girls sitting between him and Victor. Soon, both of the twins were fast asleep. Yuuri smiled when he felt Manya lean against him. Once the movie ended, Victor turned to face him and they locked eyes. 

“Here, I’ll help carry,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor’s smile made his eyes crinkle up. Yuuri carefully picked up Manya while Victor carried Eva, and they quietly made their way to the girls’ bedroom. Yuuri tucked Manya into her bed and Victor did the same for Eva. It was painfully domestic. 

When they returned to the kitchen, Victor reached out to snag Yuuri’s sleeve before he could try to leave. 

“Stay for a drink.”

How could Yuuri say no to that? He nodded, and Victor turned to pour them both a glass of wine. He handed him his glass, and Yuuri took a sip and leaned back against the counter.

“Victor, I have something to tell you.”

Victor’s expression was intense, it made Yuuri nervous.

“I found a new job.”

Yuuri prepared for the worst, but Victor looked… relieved? 

“Oh, thank god,” Victor replied, “I was starting to think I’d have to fire you.”

What?

“What?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor seemed to realize what he had said, and he waved his free hand around. His wine sloshed and almost spilled over the side of his glass. “I don’t mean that you were bad at your job! You were lovely, I mean, you _are_ lovely, it’s just…” He trailed off. 

“Just what?”

"Just..."

Victor set his glass down on the counter and took a breath.

“Yuuri, I am so in love with you.”

Yuuri gaped at him. Victor looked so earnest that it hurt. A million potential responses to that impossible statement zoomed through Yuuri’s head, but apparently his brain-to-mouth connection had short circuited. 

“But what about the Post-It Note?” Yuuri blurted out. 

Victor’s expression shifted to one of complete confusion. 

“What Post-It Note? 

Yuuri flushed so hard he was a little afraid that his face would catch fire. “The, um, I’m sorry for snooping, but… I saw the sticky note on your bathroom mirror.”

“Oh! _That_ Post-It Note,” he said, and then laughed before continuing, “I didn’t want to start an unbalanced relationship since you worked for me. I needed a reminder; it’s not my fault your face is so kissable.”

“...I’m not working for you anymore.”

Victor’s smile turned gentle. “No, you’re not.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. The kitchen was silent except for the faint sound of Manya and Eva’s snores travelling through the walls. Victor took a step closer, caging him against the edge of the counter. One of his hands reached up to hold the side of Yuuri’s face. Victor was always so vibrant and confident, this quiet cautiousness was more jarring than any booming laugh or bright exclamation could have been. 

Victor leaned in closer. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri murmured.

Victor’s kiss was slow and gentle. His mouth tasted like wine. Yuuri let his eyes slide shut and wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders. The hand not cupping Yuuri’s face moved to his hip as Victor pressed him back into the counter. A wide smile started to spread across Yuuri’s face and Victor pulled back; Yuuri couldn’t stop his giddy laugh.

“I love you too. So much.”

“Oh? And how much is that?” Victor was still pressing him into the counter. It was _very_ distracting. 

“More than you.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible.” 

Yuuri laughed softly and reached up to tuck some of Victor’s hair behind his ear. “You know, it’s incredibly cheesy to confess on Valentine’s Day.”

“I think it’s romantic.” Victor grinned at him and leaned back in for another kiss. 

Yuuri found it hard to deny that.

\---<3 <3 <3--- 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I figured I'd post this a few days before Valentine's Day. I've always liked kid fics, so it was super fun to write this. Thank you for reading, and happy Valentine's Day! I hope it's not as fucking freezing where you are as it is here.
> 
> Also, do I know who the twins' mom is and what happened to her? No, let's just forget about it.


End file.
